Hadiahku?
by izuyume
Summary: Kado dari Aomine tidak pernah ada yang waras, Kise tahu itu, kado paling waras yang Kise terima hanyalah bola basket /"Seribu ronde, Kise. Itu hadiahmu." Lanjut Aomine membuat Kise membelalakan matanya kaget./Hah! Apa maksud-WUAA WUUAA! HENTIKAN AHOMINECCHI!"/-tuhkan benar, hadiah dari Aomine tak pernah ada yang waras/For Kise's Birthday/Ficlet,DLDR!


**Hadiahku?**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, minim deskrip, typo(s), dll**

**.**

**Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**.**

_**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya, karena masih di landa ketakutan ia mengambil handphone nya yang ia letakkan di meja sebagai sumber pencahayaan satu satunya.

Saat ia menyalakan ponselnya-ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk mematikan ponselnya saat sedang tidur-ia menerima banyak sekali e-mail masuk. Masih dengan kesadaran kecil, ia membuka _e-mail_ pertama.

_**[**__**From: kuroko.t  
Subject:**_

_**Otan ome Kise-kun, panjang umur**_**.]**

Kise sedikit mengernyit menerima _e-mail_ pertama dari _one sided best friendnya_ itu. Memangnya sekarang hari ulang tahunku apa? Pikirnya. Segera, ia mengecek kalender yang berada di ponselnya dan tersenyum sumringah begitu mengatahui hari ini tanggal 18 dan ia kembali menekuni acara membuka _e-mail _ masuk satu persatu.

_**[From: midorima_shinta  
Subject: none  
Bu-bukannya aku ingin mengucapimu selamat ultah nanodayo, aku hanya terbangun karena kelaparan tengah malam jadi sekalian saja, **_**HBD Kise go die soon**_**.]**_

"_Tsundere as always._" Kekeh Kise, dan kurasa sekarang ia telah melupakan mimpi buruknya.

_E-mail_ ketiga.

_**[From: ASeijuuro  
Subject: HBD**_

_**Happy birthday, Ryouta, semoga kau bahagia selalu, kuperingatkan kau untuk membawa**__**baju ganti. Ini perintah. Jika kau mengabaikan perintahku kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?]**_

Kise sedikit bergidik kala membaca _e-mail_ dari Mantan Kaptennya, lebih baik ia membawa baju ganti dari pada terkena serangan gunting Akashi.

_**[From: Atsushi.M  
Subject: makan  
Kise-chin selamat ulang tahun, aku siap jika kau tidak sanggup menghabiskan makanan yang akan di kasih fansmu.]**_

"Dasar Murasakibaracchi." Dengus Kise sambil tersenyum.

E-mail kelima.

_**[From:  
Subject: none  
OTAN OME KICHAN~ sukses di Kaijou ya~ \(**__**︶**__**)/]**_

"Wah emoji yang dipakai Momoicchi lucu ssu~"

Dasar Kise, tidak bisa tidak melihat emoji yang menurutnya lucu.

Dan Kise mulai membuka e-mail terakhir dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yaps e-mail dari Aominecchinya tersayang-kekasihnya.

_**[From: Aomine_daiki  
Subject: Heh.  
Happy Birthday Kise. Hahahaah semakin tua saja kau-oke, oke bercanda, karena kau sudah bertambah tua-oke, dewasa, hentikan sifat kekanakanmu itu, oke? Atau kau bisa saja menunjukkan sifat tersebut hanya untuk aku seorang-**_

"Puh dasar Ahominecchi, seperti biasa ingin memonopoliku sendirian ssu~" ucap Kise setengah merajuk dan tak lama kemudian mata hazelnya kembali menelusuri e-mail dari Aomine.

_**-Untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini maaf aku tak dapat mengunjungimu, aku sibuk, kau tahu? [Kise sedikit kecewa saat membaca di bagian ini dan mendadak tersenyum sumringah ketika membaca lanjutannya] tapi aku tetap meberimu kado.**_

_**P.s: hati-hati dengan kadonya.]**_

Setelah membaca e-mail dari Aomine tadi Kise segera berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya dan menerka nerka apa yang akan Aomine berikan padanya tahun ini.

Pernah Aomine memberinya kado Majalah Horikita Mai dan langsung Kise lempar ke muka Aomine dan mengatainya hentai.

Dan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, Aomine memberinya kado seember penuh udang-karena Kise pacar yang pengertian ia mengolah udang tersebut menjadi makanan, dan memakannya bersama dengan Aomine-dan sebagian besar udang dihabiskan olehnya.

Kado dari Aomine tidak pernah ada yang waras, Kise tahu itu, kado paling waras yang Kise terima hanyalah bola basket dengan tanda tangan atlet basket favoritnya-namun setelah Aomine memberikan Kise bola basket tersebut, Aomine langsung menyerang Kise untuk one-on-one di atas kasur.

Saat ini Kise hanya berharap ia tidak dikirimi bom dari pemuda tan tersebut.

.

.  
#

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU RYOUTA!" Teriakan anggota keluarganya membuatnya terkejut dan kemudian ia tertawa kecil saat di depannya tersuguh sebuah kue yang tampak nikmat.

"Hahaha, terimakasih ssu~ aku sayang kalian." Ucap Kise lalu meniup lilin yang berada di kue tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang ayo sarapan, kalian tidak ingin telat ke sekolah kan?" Ucap Ibu Kise sambil menata meja makan.

"Baik~" jawab Kise dan kakak-kakaknya kompak.

.  
.

"Ryou-chan, ada hadiah untukmu ada di ruang tamu." Ujar Kakak pertama Kise sambil mengikat sepatunya. "Nah, Kaachan, aku pergi dulu ya~" lanjutnya lalu mengecup pipi ibunya dan pergi ke sekolah.

Dengan senyum sumringah Kise sedikit berlari kecil dan mendapati enam tumpuk kado dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam, ia tidak sabar untuk segera membuka kadonya.

Masih tersenyum Kise membuka kado pertama yang bungkusnya berwarna biru tua dan ia mendapati sepasan sepatu bola berwarna hitam-kuning yang sangaaaat ia inginkan, dan di dasar kotak tersebut ada kertas berisi, 'Dari Kuroko'

"Wah~ Kurokocchi pengertian sekali ssu~"

Kado kedua ia buka yang dari Midorima, berawarna hijau dan berisi lucky itemnya hari ini. Kado ketiga yang ia buka berwarna ungu, dari Murasakibaracchi berisi satu kardus maiobou. Kado keempat berwarna merah, dari sang Mantan Kapten, Akashi, berisi baju yang dari beberapa hari yang lalu Kise inginkan, namun Kise tidak sempat membelinya karena terlalu sibuk.

Kado kelima berwarna merah muda cerah, dari Momoi berisi dasi yang diujungnya terdapat gambar bola basket.

"Lucu sekali ssu~"

Kado terakhir berwarna biru tua, sangat pasti dari Aomine, dangan jantung yang berdegup kencang ia membuka kadonya-

-dan isinya hanya secarik kertas yang berisi

_'Sepulang kau sekolah, kutunggu di sekolah. Persiapkan dirimu, Kise.'_

"Hah?!" Hanya itu respon dari Kise, ia bingung dengan isi kertasnya.

.

#

Saat ini Kise berada di depan pintu rumah Aomine, dan jujur saja ia penasaran sama hadiah yang akan Aomine kasih, memberanikan diri Kise memencet belnya-

'Ting Nong'

"Ya sebentar."

-dan munculah Aomine yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise gugup dan muka yang bersemu sambil menujuk Aomine dengan telunjuknya.

"Masuk dulu." Ajak Aomine, dan Kise langsung masuk ke rumah Aomine.

Saat ini Kise dan Aomine sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas karpet, dengan raut wajah yang berseri Kise menghadap ke Aomine.

"Mana hadiahku?"

Sekilas Aomine dapat melihat ekor dan telinga imajiner yang bergerak tak sabaran.

Aomine hanya menyeringai dan langsung menubruk Kise sehingga menyebabkan Kise terjatuh kebelakang dan Aomine berada di atasnya.

"Wuaaaa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Kise berontak.

"Kau mau tahu hadiahmu?" Tanya Aomine dengan senyuman menyebalkan, dan Kise mengangguk antusias.

"Seribu ronde, Kise. Itu hadiahmu." Lanjut Aomine membuat Kise membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Hah?! Apa maksud-WUAA WUUAA! HENTIKAN AHOMINECCHI!"

.

-tuhkan benar, hadi dari Aomine tak pernah ada yang normal.

.

Tamat

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Halo semuanya~ maaf saya menyampah di fandom Kurobasu dengan fict ini, welll, sebenernya ini saya bikin untuk ulang tahun Kise. iya, iya, saya tahu kok telat ! di bekep**

**oh iya, ide ini datang saat saya iseng baca chat whatsapp saya sama Kak Devi** **disitu dia bilang kalau Aomine manusia seribu ronde pftt- dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic aneh ini. thanks a lot kak muah:***

**akhir kata, Review please?**

**sign Yume,**

**depok, 20 Juni 2013**


End file.
